


Coping

by RainKandySux



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Miscarriage, Miscommunication, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainKandySux/pseuds/RainKandySux
Summary: Rogue and Kitty had spent the past month avoiding rigorous training and missions ever since that first pregnancy test. Now, the worst had happened. How do the two friends overcome such a disaster? How can Rogue explain the situation to Remy? How will he react?
Relationships: Lance Alvers/Kitty Pryde, Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Kudos: 32





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading SO many Romy fics, that I couldn't resist making my own. I've been a little down, so I decided to make an angsty one. It's going to be a one shot with the potential of happy sequels. This is for one of my best friends and for all the women that have been impacted by infertility and miscarriages.

Rogue and Kitty stared at the test

"It could be a false positive," the frowning 23-year-old stated matter-of-factly. Her southern drawl thickened with each word.

"I mean...like, yeah. It could totally be wrong...even if it's like...the twelfth one you've taken," Kitty reluctantly agreed.

They sat in awe for a few more minutes.

"I've dreamed of this day. I've even had names picked since we were teens. So, why do I feel so afraid?" Anna Marie whispered her worry aloud.

"Do you like, want me to make a list or is that a rhetorical question?" Kitty teased. Remy LeBeau a father? Ha. Or wait. Maybe it wasn't such a reach, if she were being honest.

Kitty started thinking of all the father-like things the hardened thief had done over the past five years. That's when her best friend's whole on-again-off-again relationship had started. They were the strangest couple she had seen. Anyone could feel the electric heat that sparked and popped between them, but god forbid they go one day without an argument. Hot damn they could fight.

Hot damn was right. Their fights were hot, like someone get a her a glass of water cause this kitty cat is parched kind of hot.

Rogue sighed, an act that blew her white bangs away from her ogling eyes. She decided to leave the question unanswered.

"And vat is going on here?" Kurt bamfed into the girls' shared bedroom.

They jumped at the unwelcomed interruption. Rogue quickly gathered the various pregnancy tests in one arm, tossed them into a nearby trash bin, and then shoved the garbage (can and all) under her bed.

CLEARLY they weren't trying to hide anything.

"Ooookay," Kurt mumbled at the odd behavior before bamfing right the hell back from where he had been moments before. He made a mental note to come back and snoop.

"Shit, shit, oh fucking shit!" Kitty whined.

"You're telling me?!" Rogue exclaimed in equal exasperation.

"When is Gambit supposed to be back? Lance said next week, but he likes to overestimate," Kitty spoke after a few more minutes of silent panic. She liked knowing that their two loves had been working together more often. It gave her an excuse to spend more time with her best friend.

"He said three more days and he exaggerates the time too, so he can...you know...surprise me..." Rogue exhaled slowly.

"So, basically any minute," Kitty and Rogue moaned together.

This was supposed to be a happy time. Why was the power-snatcher so conflicted? Was is because she wasn't married?

No. That concept was outdated in her mind.

Was she embarrassed because she was technically still living at the mansion?

No. She and her lover? Boyfriend? Friend that comes with all the benefits of a boyfriend but no strings? What even was he? They never talked. They always just loved. Or is that what it was? Was it only lust? Never mind that. Whatever the hell he was, he had already made arrangements for them to move in together within a few weeks now that she had graduated from the nearby university. So, that wasn't it.

Was it because she was afraid of being a bad parent? After all, look at the mother that had raised her. Like mother like daughter they said.

No. That was certainly not what was bothering her.

Was it because she was told that this wasn't a possibility?

She sighed again. She wasn't happy because she knew in her heart of hearts that she wasn't really good enough for him, and now he was trapped. She was disgusted with herself. She should have been more careful. Now he was going to hate her.

Why didn't they ever talk about commitment? That would have made this whole scenario so much easier. Hell, she didn't even know if she was the only one he'd been sleeping around with since they started doing that five years ago.

She never bothered to ask. She was too busy getting creative with working around her poisonous skin. But, that block ended two years ago and they still hadn't talked. How is she going to bring up the topic of children if she can't even ask what she is to him?!

"Roguey? I think you're overthinking things again. Like, your forehead is doing that crinkle thing it does when you're...you know, feeling low," Kitty chuckled, breaking the cloudy mood the silent monologue had brought about.

"It's just..." the sweeter-than-pecan-pie voice started, but failed before finishing the sentence.

"Gambit's different. He's a walking, talking god of pure sex. I get it. Like, I know you feel poorly about yourself, but goddamnit Anna Marie, you're a freaking goddess too!" Kitty spat in frustration, pushing the 5'7" vixen in front of a full-length mirror.

Rogue took herself in. Her skin was of the palest pearl. Her warm chestnut hued hair highlighted by white bangs curled loosely around her shoulders, giving her an angelic vibe. The forest green crop top hugged her voluptuous chest, contrasting the innocent face mentioned before. Her arms were fully exposed, albeit squeezing tightly around her exposed abdomen, as if she were trying to force the insecurities back inside.

She sighed and continued with the glance over. Her hips were rounded away from the toned tummy and she turned slightly to see that the black pair of skinny jeans hugged her larger than average bottom quite nicely.

Lastly, she slowly drew her eyes back to her face. Her plump, purple lips pouted gloomily. Her emerald green eyes blinked at themselves uncertainly.

"See," Kitty smiled reassuringly, "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met...and I'm, like, not just talking about DAT ASS!" She squealed as she made the last two words mimic a certain Cajun's voice that did, indeed, like Rogue's curves.

'Hey!" Rogue stifled and laugh as she feigned anger. She reached out to grab the assaulting hand that had smacked her butt, only to have it phase free along with the girl it belonged to.

She chased the Shadowcat throughout the mansion before crashing into her.

"Ooof, what gives?" Rogue groaned as Kitty pulled her up, worry all over her face.

"Logan over here, like, almost impaled me!" Katherine Pryde snarled.

"Listen kid, you act as if you couldn't have avoided it. Sounds to me that you two have been slacking. How about we take that distraction elsewhere," the Wolverine snarled back.

He lifted Kitty by the scruff of her collar, took Anna by one of her belt loops, and then carried them to the Danger Room.

"Okay, so like, there's a reason we haven't been working out the last few days," Kitty quickly voiced.

She couldn't let Rogue get hurt. Not now!

"I'm listening," Logan impatiently encouraged.

"I'm sick," Rogue half-lied. She had thrown up at 4:31 AM every morning for the past eight days. It may not have been a virus, but a secret 'parasite' wasn't something to dismiss.

"Of what, exactly? Workin'? 'Cause neither of you have taken a mission in over a month," the mentor growled.

"What does it matter what Ah'm sick about. Ah'm not physically able to do this right now!" Rogue argued back.

Logan frowned. Come to think of it, she did smell off.

Ever since that fucking Cajun sauntered into the X-Men mansion, her scent had changed. This; however, was not one of sex (he gagged involuntarily at the thought of those two). No, this scent was of something else entirely.

And then it hit him.

Rogue was cheating on Gumbo. THAT was why she smelled like a different person. Suddenly, any sour feelings he normally held for the fool of a thief were drowned in pity. Rumors of the Ragin' Cajun being promiscuous came to mind. Logan knew them for what they were though — just rumors.

He'd spent many drunken nights with the younger man and shared many "dad" talks with the kid and quickly learned that the biggest flirt in existence only had eyes for one person. A person he couldn't even touch for the first half of their bizarre relationship. Now that she had control, Remy-the-sex-god-LeBeau wasn't enough?!

What was that cheatin' filly in front of him thinking?! Logan growled. How could the once so shy and innocent little girl he helped raise turn into a selfish woman?

Rogue and Kitty jumped in surprise for the second time that day as Logan's snarls turned into full-force roars. Chills covered their arms and the sickly feeling of dread tickled up their spines. They didn't know what set The Wolverine off, but it was too late now. Whatever it was had the two scrambling around the DR, trying to keep Rogue's stomach shielded from the ammunition firing at her.

Logan had made the room look like Times Square. The robots were designed as familiar enemies as they chased them throughout the streets.

"WHAT the actual hell!" Kitty wailed. Exhaustion at keeping them both phased repeatedly began to take its toll.

"Maybe it was somethin' I said," Rogue gasped. For the first time in her life she was too scared to move.

That's when it happened.

***Please skip if dark scenes unnerve you***

"Logan! Wait!" Kitty screamed to the overhead observation area as she was snatched away from Rogue's frozen form.

'Sabertooth's' fist landed into Rogue's abdomen as she jumped away too slowly. A soft moan escaped the victim's lips. The next hit landed on her chin, forcing her to stumble backwards. She tried to remain on her feet, using her arms as a shield, but a cramping sensation overwhelmed her. She doubled over in pain as a sticky liquid oozed between her legs.

***Safe to continue***

Kurt heard about Kitty and Rogue's punishment for bailing on missions and took advantage of their absence to go through the room to see what they had been hiding for the past week and a half.

He had only gone through the secret stash of trash minutes before he ran to the professor, understanding of the situation setting in a little too late.

"Logan! This must stop at once!" Professor Xavier called out telepathically.

"Huh?" the snarling man frowned before stopping the simulation.

"Rogue?" Kitty whispered, holding her best friend up into a sitting position.

"Oh my god...oh my god...oh my GOD we have to get you out of here. Like NOW," she exclaimed at Rogue's ashen form.

She quickly phased them out of the room, out of the mansion, and into Rogue's worn out 1992 Jeep Cherokee. She ignored the Professor's summons and Jean's anxious screams.

"I know we could have used the med bay, but I also know you well enough that you'd want some privacy," Kitty explained as she untucked the spare key from the floor mat and sped to what appeared to be an abandoned building.

It was a private health care for mutants specifically that only a handful of people knew about. They were quickly greeted with urgency and care. It was something that neither were accustomed to. It was nice to feel normal. Rogue would have soaked it in had this been any other day. Any other event. Any other situation.

"I have some unfortunate news, little dove," the doctor began, "you're experiencing a miscarriage."

Why was she worried about the pregnancy again? Oh yeah, it was because she wasn't going to have a successful one.

Anna Marie stared at the dull, yellow wall in front of her. She tuned out the words of comfort, reassurance, and the numbers and addresses of local therapists. Slowly, and oh so silently, her soul fell apart.

**(8:00 PM)**

Remy LeBeau revved the engine to his motorcycle excitedly before cutting it off. He made it back in record time. Three days sooner than intended and he had one hell of a surprise. He fidgeted with the small, blue box in his brown jacket. It held a one-of-a-kind emerald, round cut, halo ring that was set in a 14K rose gold band. Four petals of the rose gold lined the gem, making it appear as if the ring was a flower.

He may or may not have gotten it free. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

He had gone over this proposal 1000 times in 1000 different ways. Each one grander than the first. Nothing was going to be good enough, he decided. He'd just ask. You couldn't slap the smile off his face.

"Oh, Gambit!" Storm stuttered as he strutted in, the cheery smile being slapped from his face. _Fuck_.

"Oui, Gambit home. Now where is his chere?" He questioned, the words rolling off his tongue were smoother than velvet. A stranger would even venture to say that they sounded seductive.

Ororo was no stranger though. She could hear a twinge of worry in his Cajun twang. Had he seen the missing Jeep? No...if he had, then he wouldn't appear so obliviously cheerful.

"About that," Ororo stuttered again.

"Merde. Is somtin' wrong wit' mon amour?" His demon eyes darkening.

Lance entered the foyer hesitantly. He and Gambit bonded over their shared missions. The two found common ground with not only their past discretions, sure, but also with the fact that their girlfriends were best friends.

Hoo boy, the stories they had shared were hotter than a sinner in church. Not that either would know how that felt. Ha. Regardless, he could feel the tension building and did not want to be the one to tell the card-throwing-bo-slinging-devil-eyed-having man about the missing Jeep.

Storm led the two to the living room where they were met with four pairs of eyes. Logan, Professor X, Scott, and Jean avoided making eye contact with the freshly arrived X-Men potentials.

Logan was the first to speak.

"Listen up, Gumbo. You're going to kill me and I accept that. But, there's something you need to take care of first."

* * *

**(8:00PM)**

"Ah...I can't go back there yet," Anna finally choked out. She and her best friend had been sitting in the jeep for over an hour now.

They had gone shopping right after the appointment, hoping the distraction would help soothe the agonizing tension. Rogue was relieved to be in clean clothes, but that was it.

The outfit wasn't even comfortable. Neither was Kitty's. They sat there in their ridiculously over-the-top rave ware and didn't even know if they should take that next step. So, they sat.

"The club is probably going to open soon. Want to grab a room at the hotel close to it, get hella wasted, and head to it? Isn't that why we bought these get-ups anyway?" Kitty sighed.

Rogue scrunched her nose in concern for Kitty's unnatural behavior.

"I...I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say or do, like I'm totally lost. Lance told me once that he'd drink until he didn't like, hurt anymore. My pain, my sorrow for you can't even compare to how you must feel. Like, what can I do to help. Please, let me help you forget about this fucking nightmare."

Anna thought over the proposition.

"Let's do it. It's not like we have anythin' else to lose. I haven't bothered goin' out to dance since I've gotten control, so now's a good time as any," Rogue concluded.

Kitty smiled in awe. Rogue was so strong. She hadn't even shared a tear over the news. Of course, Kitty knew better. The toughness was just a ruse. Anna Marie Darkholme was suffering.

Rogue climbed out of the jeep, haphazardly tossing the bag of dirty clothes into the trunk. She glared at the bag. Beside it, was an old, wooden Louisville slugger.

Before either knew what was even happening, Rogue had already beaten the windows out of the piece-of-shit vehicle. She slung the bat as if it was what she was born to do. She whacked at the car until she had exhausted her anger.

Kitty patted her back, pulled the bat away, and led them out of the parking deck. They could walk just fine to the hotel from there. Who needed a car anyway? Those were like, overrated when they have two perfectly functioning legs anyway.

It wasn't until they had already checked into their room for the night that they thought about the phones they left abandoned in the console of the broken jeep.

**(9:00PM)**

Gambit could only see scarlet. Red painted every object in his line of vision and even those outside of it. _Why wasn't she answering her phone?_

"Remy can't believe you let her leave!" He raged on and on as he paced around the singed carpet.

He didn't mean to catch the oversized rug on fire. Or the nearby plants. Or those picture frames lining the fireplace. Or even that giant-ass chandelier.

He had never felt such rage. It physically manifested itself from him. The searing anger was a being all of its own and its kinetic life-giver continued to fuel it.

The only reason anyone in that building was still alive was because he needed to know where she was. And maybe because they were her family and it would hurt her if he hurt them. _Merde_.

His chere, his amour, his belle, his matin et nuit was out there with her goofy-brained friend. She was hurting in ways he couldn't even fathom and these fucks couldn't even tell him where she went.

_WHY WASN'T SHE PICKING UP THE DAMN PHONE?_

"Mein schwester vonce told me about a place some mutants could go for tests. A place vere zey wouldn't be judged," Kurt finally voiced up, hoping to give the volcano of a man a lead.

Remy paused and looked at the place Kurt mentioned.

"Hey, wait man. Kitty's with her and I'm worried too," Lance stated as he chased after the Cajun.

Gambit nodded impatiently but agreed with the company. As much as he loved his pain-in-the-ass femme, she was twice the menace if her best friend was with her. Now, those two were thicker than thieves. From what he gathered from the stories ol' Avalanche described; they were just as dangerous too.

Remy wasted no time with picking the lock to the clinic that had been closed for the day. Lance posted nearby as lookout while Gambit quickly looked over the computer files.

**ANNA MARIE DARKHOLME**

**F/23YO**

**MISCARRIAGE**

He stared at the word. He couldn't believe what the professor had said. Roguey made it clear that pregnancy wasn't even a possibility. It wasn't like her to lie about something so serious. If she wanted a kid, all she had to do was talk to him about it.

Talk. That wasn't something either was known for whenever they were alone together. He frowned and continued to look through her files until he got to the very first entry.

**ANNA MARIE DARKHOLME**

**F/15YO**

**INFERTILE (IE: MUTATION)**

Merde. She hadn't lied.

A subtle vibration alerted the snooping man that trouble was nearby.

"Can I help you," a woman, around forty in age, blinked in concern at the two strange men leaning on the building. She had locked up several hours ago.

"Oui," Gambit's charm turned up, "As a matter o' fact, y' can. Yah see, I'm trés worried 'bout mon petit sis. She came 'ere earlier 'n I haven't heard from 'er since," he explained as he held out a picture of Rogue on his phone.

"Oh...that one. I'm sorry hunny, but your sister didn't get the best news. She may not want you to find her right now. But, I did overhear her and her friend, a small brunette, mention taking a ride through distractions. Whatever that could mean," she dragged on, hoping to stay in the hypnotic gaze a little longer.

"Merci, mon ami," Remy winked before dragging the younger man with him.

"Well," he waited as Lance shook his head at the daze the older woman was still in, "where would that chatte of yours take mon femme to as a distraction?"

"A mall for starters, I guess."

"Bon. Gambit knows how t' get into dere security."

"Before you bother, I do have another idea, but you can't judge me," Lance paused.

"Non. Remy not one to judge, mon ami."

Lance sighed, "I put a tracker on Kit's phone. It's not to be controlling or anything, but she always gets into trouble whenever I'm not around and I worry and it's not like—"

"Pas de soucis, no worries! Secret is safe wit moi. It'll help us find dem faster anyway," Gambit grinned at the babbling comrade.

Lance glanced at the app. "It looks like they're at the parking deck located across from...ugh fuck me."

"Non thanks, ami. What's de matter?"

"It's this club Kitty mentioned to me a few times. She said if she ever got mad enough, she'd go there. Something about free drinks and drugs."

"QUOIS? What would would our lil ol' chatte want wit all dat?!"

"Remy are you even fucking listening? DRINKS AND DRUGS ARE THE PERFECT DISTRACTION!" Lance all but spelled it out.

"Bien sûr, of course. Let's not t'ink da wor—" Remy stopped midsentence as his eyes fell onto the crumpled jeep.

* * *

**(12AM)**

An explosion from the nearby parking deck brought the giggling girls back to reality. They were on their second bottle of champagne.

"What in tha world?" Rogue hiccuped as the brightness mirrored the giddiness they had buried themselves in.

"Like, it totally looked like it was super close. Do you remember that time that Remy McDreamy found out that like, you and Bobby had gone skinny dipping in the semi-frozen lake to see who could actually last the longest and like, he did that thing that goes 'whizzz ka-boom'?" Kitty laughed diabolically at the memory.

Rogue snorted and then blushed at the thought. Remy ruined her on the floor of his apartment the second he had gotten her out of the ice and home. Good times. Rough times if you count the bruises on her back and the six hour long argument that happened after they slept off the good fuck.

The 'whizz ka-boom' sound Kitty imitated earlier rung out again.

"It was worth it. Jeally Remy is a hot Remy," Rogue snorted into laughter again.

"Yeah, like, that thing he does sounds an awful like what keeps happening over there," Kitty giggled into her half-empty glass.

Their faces dropped.

"Oh no...oh no, I'm not ready Kitty!" Anna shrieked, "I can't face him like this!" Her accent worsening as the alcohol seeped into her veins.

Kitty was peeking out the balcony window when she saw them. There they stood, looking at the hotel sign, still dressed in their uniforms.

"Okay... like we better come up with a plan soon because their headed here now," Kitty warned.

The two decided to take the stairs leading to the roof. Then, they'd be able to climb down from the outside and sprint to the nearby club. There, they would blend in. There, they could relax. There, Rogue could drown her anxiety and revel in the denial that Remy LeBeau was looking for her. That would mean that he cared.

Only people in love do that, care.

"Like, damn. I can totally hear his sexy drawl from here," Kitty giggled.

The thrill of the chase was getting to her. She only hoped that the silliness was helping Anna too. That it would possibly erase the damage that had been done that afternoon.

"Shhhhhhushhhuhhh," Anna trailed goofily as her finger brushed Kitty's lips.

"If you can hear him, then he might can hear you," Rogue sloppily explained, dropping her hand and causing it to make a loud slapping noise on her thigh.

"Pffftttt," the two burst out laughing. Fortunately, or maybe not so fortunately, the two chasers didn't hear a single thing.

The girls eventually made it to the ground and were waiting for the host lady at the desk to do whatever it was that Gambit was asking.

"Well, we're not really supposed to let guests that haven't come together, stay together in the same room, but if you insist that they are expecting you, I guess it wouldn't hurt..." she winked before handing him a card to the girls room.

As if he needed one.

The girls sighed in relief as they watched their men use the elevator up to their room. They took off across the street to the club titled La Chape. They were instantly met with booze, music, and glow sticks.

**(3:00AM)**

They danced. The drank. They smoked. For three hours Gambit and Lance watched them, worriedly, from the girls' balcony. They watched their forms weave in and out of the busy building every so often to get fresh air. Each time, they were followed by a different group of men. Each time, they shook their heads no, laughingly, teasingly at the posse of hommes that chased their skirts.

Remy seethed in anger. All of the things he wanted to do today and this is where he found himself. How could she do this? How could she act like such a drunken fool without him there to watch her? How could she act so loosely in public? How dare she embarrass him like this? How dare she taunt those garçons knowing that she had him?

And what was he?

In her defense, they had never really talked about it. Hell, was he even the only one she was fucking with this whole time? He knew what people said about him. What if she believed them? Non, she wasn't like that.

He took a drag from the freshly lit cigarette. They never talked about it. Even so, didn't she know that she was his endgame? Didn't she?

He continued to watch as some blond pulled at her white bangs longingly. It looked like he was trying to coax her into leaving with him. She shook her head again. It looked like they were arguing at this point. Suddenly, he lifted the palm of his hand to swat at her face. Kitty had already seen it coming and phased them so that the hand swung around and forced the guy to smack his own face.

Remy felt is stomach turn uneasily. His belle chere was almost hit and he couldn't do anything until she got her ass back up here to explain herself. He looked over at Lance. The poor homme was tugging at his long brown hair anxiously. He didn't like the situation any more than Remy did.

"Mon ami, look now. Dey be comin' back."

"Hot damn Rogue, you like, really know how to reject a man," Kitty's laughter alerted the two followers of their arrival.

Lance stayed out on the balcony, but Remy quickly made his way in, hiding by the door frame so as not to alert them of his presence.

His red eyes glowed from behind the blackness of the room. The girls were both so heavily intoxicated that they had completely forgotten about their room being occupied after they left.

"Yeah, well, how many times does a girl gotta tell a man noooooooooo," Rogue laughed.

"Say it again. Like, say the thing that totally pissed that clown off," Kitty continued the laughter.

"Don't get me wrong, ya cute an' all, but sir I gots an Adonis at home and like...pffffft you ain't even close to that _homme_!" They both doubled over in laughter. Any other day, Remy would have laughed his ass off. Instead, he sneered at the drunken mess on the floor.

That's when Kitty saw him. She had turned to hold her side. He was glaring at them from the shadows. For once, she saw the man for what he was. Dangerous.

She froze, not knowing how to tip her friend off. The liquor began to fade as survival kicked in for her.

"Oh, Remy," Rogue sighed as one in love would do, reminiscing on the beautiful memories they had shared together. A small smiled tickled her face.

She blinked as the drunkenness started fading along with her friend's laughter.

"Oh, Remy," she choked, fighting the tears that threatened to fall since that morning.

"Oh my god, Kitty. What am I supposed to do? How do I even tell him?" She moaned and the emotional turmoil she had been subduing began to emerge.

"The alcohol isn't working anymore. I can't keep numbing the pain cause it ain't working."

She bent over into a fetal position, the sobs becoming realer. The crying becoming harder. The pain to great to stomp away any longer.

The storm raging in her body left her a heaving, wet mess.

"How, Kitty, please tell me how I'm supposed to say, 'hey Remy, guess what I did today? I FUCKED UP THE GREATEST GIFT YOU COULD HAVE EVER GIVEN ME cause I'm too scared to tell you what's been wrong with me the past month.' Kitty HOW. Please tell me how?" She cried as she began to punch at the damp floor under her.

"It hurts. God it hurts so bad," she rocked back and forth.

Her rock-solid walls that she had so carefully built to protect others from her crumbled down. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't pretend to be okay anymore.

"Kitty, I love him. He's given me confidence. He's given me peace. He's given me hope. He's given me affection I never thought I needed. He gave me something I've always dreamed of. A baby. And what have I given him? This?!" She screamed at her stomach, "I couldn't even keep his fucking kid alive!"

She finally admitted it. The one thing she was so worried about when she saw the first positive pregnancy test. She knew her body would terminate the pregnancy. It didn't matter when or how. It was a matter of time and now she was going to have to tell him.

Kitty shivered. She wasn't sure if it was the buzz wearing off, if it was the fact that Remy had been witness to Rogue's deepest confessions, or if it was the fact that the Cajun was now stealthily getting closer with each of Rogue's violent sobs. She was afraid of the movement. She wasn't sure what they meant. Rogue had suffered enough. She didn't want him to start a fight right now.

"Mon chere," Remy whispered, tears running down his hardened face, unashamedly.

"I'm sorry," Rogue whispered back. She grabbed her hair to hide herself from his cloudy stare. She was so, so ashamed.

"Non, Remy's sorry dat he wasn't home sooner. Mon amour, we need t' talk," he replied softly, kissing the top of her head.

He picked her up from the floor, carried her to the nearby bed and sat her on top of his lap.

Kitty phased away, taking Lance with her.

Remy thumbed the box that was still in his jacket pocket. He listened as Rogue cried into his arms about what had happened that day. The little trinket would have to wait a little longer. For now, he had a broken woman that only his time and care would heal.

He loved her. Oh yes, he loved her.


End file.
